


Lotta-volo

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Non importa cosa fosse che ha affrontato, non importa quale fosse il pericolo, non importa quale fosse la situazione, Mathew avrebbe scelto il volo. Non importa cosa. E Alfred? Avrebbe scelto la lotta. In qualche modo, questo non ha mai causato un problema tra di loro.





	Lotta-volo

**Author's Note:**

> Ho appena insegnato a me stesso latino nel corso degli ultimi anni e volevo provare a tradurre alcune storie un andare. Se ho commesso degli errori, la prego di dirmelo.

Ci sono sempre due modi di affrontare una situazione stressante. È codificato nel DNA umano, e per questo, anche nel DNA della nazione. Loro sistema di risposta. Come affrontiamo il mondo che ci circonda. Chiamato anche il sistema di risposta lotta-volo.

A causa di questo, ogni persona è di fronte a una scelta. Possono combattere il problema o possono fuggire da esso. Semplice.

Non importa cosa fosse che ha affrontato, non importa quale fosse il pericolo, non importa quale fosse la situazione, Mathew avrebbe scelto il volo. Non importa cosa.

E Alfred? Avrebbe scelto la lotta.

Era semplice, e abituale. È stato il modo in cui sempre era stato e, hanno pensato, come sempre sarebbe.

Alfred? Combatti sempre.

Mathew? Sempre in volo.

Era proprio come erano.

Per Mathew, egli non ha davvero pensare a come c'è anche veramente essere una scelta in materia. Per lui, non era una risposta di lotta o di volo. Era solo una risposta di volo. Non c'era nemmeno una opzione di lotta per lui da scegliere.

Da qui la sua balbuzie quando ha dovuto affrontare una situazione.

Quindi giocare a hockey. Non ha mai dovuto rimanere ancora sul ghiaccio. Sì, potrebbe essere pericoloso, ma l'hockey non lo ha mai messo in un angolo. Ha sempre avuto la possibilità di pattinare via, eppure poteva ancora pattinare intorno e divertirsi.

Alfred, d'altra parte, Beh, Mathew sapeva anche che suo fratello avrebbe sempre scelto la lotta.

Ha sempre reso le cose molto difficili ogni volta che avrebbero un argomento.

Alfred ha sempre voluto affrontare il problema, non importa quanto fosse imbarazzante o stressante.

Mather, d'altra parte, avrebbe sempre voluto fuggire da Alfred per fermare l'argomento.

Quando Mathew corse, Alfred smetteva di urlare per correre dietro di lui, e abbastanza presto, avrebbero entrambi dimenticare la loro argomentazione nella lotta dopo Alfred affrontato Mathew a terra per cercare di tenerlo in un posto.

Ma, non importa quanto avessero urlato a vicenda prima, la loro lotta sarebbe sempre finita in una coccola, braccia avvolte intorno a vicenda, e un pisolino sul pavimento.  
E questo era proprio il modo in cui gli piaceva.

Dopo tutto, "opposti attrarre, " giusto?


End file.
